The present invention relates to spare wheel carriers for vehicles such as travel trailers and motor homes.
More particularly, the carrier is adapted to be mounted on a bumper of such a vehicle and is arranged to support heavy weight single or dual wheels in upright position in such a manner as to permit relatively easy manipulation of the wheels for tire changing. The wheels are carried on a vertical support member which is pivoted off center so that the wheels remain in stored vertical position until manually moved from such position .